


Secrets

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Marinette tries to double book a hangout. It doesn't work well.





	Secrets

**AA:** _So, what do you think? Can you make it?_

Marinette wrinkled her nose at the notification, huffing as she rolled over on her bed. She was thrilled Adrien was asking her to hang out with him and his friends, or she would be if he wasn’t asking Ladybug while Marinette already agreed to come. Switching to her main email address she shot Alya a message.

**MDC:** _I don’t think I can make it this Friday. I’ve got so much studying to do and a new design for Kitty Section, it’s just really not a good time._

Alya’s response chimed back almost instantly.

**AC:** _Don’t even think about it. We haven’t spent any time together in FOREVER. I will drag you to my place kicking and screaming if I have to._

Marinette groaned, rolling again and kicking her legs in frustration. Alya wasn’t wrong, they hadn’t hung out in a while. _Besides_ , she thought, _Marinette was invited first, not Ladybug_. She switched back to her conversation with Adrien only to find there were a couple more notifications from him.

**AA:** _Nino is super excited! He’s working on a special playlist for you._

**AA:** _Not as excited as Alya though, but you probably already knew that._

Marinette could feel the blood draining from her face as she swapped back to her main account. She had been added to a group chat that was blowing up with texts.

**NL:** _This is so cool, we haven’t hung out with her since the fencing tournament a couple of months ago._

**AC:** _Right!? Do you think she’d be interested in answering a few questions?_

**AA:** _Don’t overwhelm her. Besides, she hasn’t said yes yet._

**NL:** _But she most likely will though, right? Since your dad okayed you guys doing stuff together??_

**AC:** _What snacks should I even get? Does she have a favorite? I hope Marinette comes, she brings the best desserts._

Marinette dropped her phone like it burned her, scooting back against the wall of her loft and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Tikki glanced over from her perch on the sill, “Is everything okay?” 

Marinette shook her head, “Not really.” her phone was still chiming and the way it lit up made her want to toss it off the loft. 

Tikki flitted to the offending device and began reading the conversation, her brows furrowing as she did. “I don’t understand. You should just go as yourself. You don’t need to be Ladybug to see your friends.”

Marinette scoffed, “And disappoint them with _Marinette_? Yeah right.”

The Kwami darted over to her chosen, nestling in her hair, “You aren’t disappointing your friends Marinette.” Tikki nuzzled her cheek against Marinette from her position nestled in the crook of her neck. “They care about you and want you there.”

“No, they want _Ladybug_ there.” Marinette’s hands were clenched in her pigtails and her knees pressed to her chest, “I’m just an afterthought. They just need me for refreshments.”

“That’s not true!” Tikki was vehement as she said this, her dark blue eyes fierce as they bore down on Marinette. When her chosen flinched under her scrutiny though, she softened her gaze. “You should come clean to Adrien. Then you can spend time with your friends _and_ your boyfriend.”

“We’ve gone over this before Tikki, I _can’t_. Even if I didn’t promise I’d tell Chat Noir first,”

“Which you should have the other night”, Tikki interrupted.

“I know”, Marinette sighed, cutting her eyes away and placing her chin on her arms, “But you heard what he said when I came over last. He thinks I’m in love with Luka!” Tikki made to respond, but Marinette quickly cut her off, “And don’t even try to bring that whole, ‘it’s not like you _don’t_ like him’ argument into this. Am I aware that it would be easier to date someone who likes me for me? Yes. Are we having this conversation again? No.”

Tikki heaved a sigh and shrugged, “Alright, I’ve said what I can. You have to make your own decisions.” The Kwami cocked her head and raised a brow, “Have you decided by the way?” Marinette didn’t respond verbally, instead groaning as she let herself fall over sideways. “That’s what I thought.” Tikki giggled.

In the end, Marinette compromised. It took more debating than a decision that simple should have taken, but that was par for the course for her. She was going to show up as herself, stay for a little while, have an emergency, leave, and let Ladybug take over from there. And she’d bring macarons. Foolproof. 

That was how she found herself outside of the Césaire apartment, a box of confections in tow, including an experimental red bean flavor. She barely had a chance to knock before Alya opened the door, hugging her tightly. “You made it!” She yanked her friend in, pulling her to join Nino and Adrien already seated and talking animatedly. “Look who finally showed up.”

“Hey dude, about time, I thought you were gonna bail on us.” Nino grinned at her, and it was infectious.

“Great to see you Marinette.” Her heart stuttered as Adrien smiled in greeting. He was stunning, as always, and it was hard not to greet him with a kiss or a hug. It was easier to stifle those urges at school with everyone around, but in this atmosphere, it was especially difficult. Marinette just waved, her smile losing a bit of its authenticity as it grew wider and she waived.

Ayla dropped down next to Nino in the smaller part of the sectional, leaving no room for Marinette to join her when she curled her feet up on the cushions. With a resigned breath that she hoped no one noticed Marinette stepped awkwardly to sit next to Adrien, perching herself as far away from him as possible. 

Adrien didn’t seem to notice, too busy peering at Nino’s phone and scrolling through what could only be ‘The Playlist’ her messenger had been exploding about all night. Once she realized that no one was, in fact, paying her any mind her shoulders relaxed and she placed the box of macarons on the small circular coffee table. The conversation going on was much of the same from last night, and all of it was about Ladybug.

Alya was leaning over Nino, elbows on his legs as she spoke to Adrien, “Did Ladybug tell you who the new hero was?” 

Adrien chuckled, “You know I can’t answer that.”

“So she hasn’t shared any secrets with you?” Alya tilted closer, chin on her folded hands.

“You’ll just have to ask her when she gets here”, was his only response.

“Whenever that is,'' she muttered, leaning back and sighing

“Careful Babe”, Nino draped his arm across her shoulder as he leaned back, “You’ll scare her away with all this intensity.”

“I can’t help it! I’m just excited.”

And so it continued. It was always awkward when the conversation was about Ladybug. Marinette was never quite sure how much she was supposed to contribute and there was a looming threat of saying something incriminating. While she wasn’t sure what she could add to the exchange verbally, she did know _who_ she could supply. She pulled her phone out as conspicuously as possible, catching Alya’s attention. 

“You okay hun?” Alya asked, her brow raised.

“Yeah, my parents just texted me though”, Marinette stood, giving her eyes a big dramatic roll, “There’s an emergency and they need my help at the bakery though, so I’ve got to go.” She could feel her friends’ eyes on her as she rushed to the door. 

“You didn’t even get to see Ladybug”, was Alya’s weak reply.

Marinette just shrugged, a forced smile in place, “Maybe next time.”


End file.
